And Then There Was Squee
by Chaotica
Summary: Squee is older and his trauma ridden life leads him down a familiar road.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Jhonen does, just read it and have fun.   
A/N: I changed the fact that Nny torched the Doughboys to him setting Reverend Meat on fire. When I wrote this I hadn't actually read the series.   
  
Rated: R for violence   
  
Written by: Chaotica   
  
'And Then There Was Squee'  
  
Todd, Squee to anyone he let live, looked over his new home. Which was right next to his old one.   
He looked a lot like his only model for a life, Nny. At the age of twenty Squee was tall, thin, and had a violent personality. The only real difference between him and Nny was that Squees' hair lay flat on his head as it had done when he was a child.   
The original owner of his new home, Johnny C., had left it to him in his not exactly legal will. It was written half in blood half in ink leaving everything to Squee. At the bottom he had threatened to come back from the dead and kill anyone that didn't allow this to happen. So they gave the condemned building to Squee, no one wanted that to happen.   
The police had removed the bodies. Most had started to turn to skeletons it had taken them so long.   
He opened the door and pulled the light cord sending shadows into the corners. He set his ragged backpack on what could only be a table and opened it. He pulled out Shmee.   
Or what was now Shmee. The teddy bear had long ago fallen apart, now his stuffing was in the guise of a new bear. Even now it showed signs of wear and tear.   
All around were signs of Nny. Several knives on the wall with a litter of bones beneath it. A noose hanging from the ceiling. Even the scorch mark on the floor from where he torched Reverend Meat before he died.   
No one really knew how he died. No one had even dared to find out.   
"No Shmee, I don't think the new neighbors would like me killing them for no reason." An odd grin spread over his face. "Let them make the first move."   
He turned off the light and went to one of the open windows, pulled up a chair and sat there looking out into the back yard.   
For a long time nothing happened. The stars moved, he liked watching them move. They were the only stable part of his life and they moved all the time.   
Suddenly there was real movement. The fenceless back yard was being trespassed!   
He lifted his head slightly but the three teenagers didn't see him. They were too busy scanning for cops.   
He stood up, his black clothes and the dark room hiding him.   
One of the teens looked hard into the dark window and gasped finally seeing him.   
"Oh God, someone's in there!" She said pointing.   
Squee snapped on the light watching the two males with her glare hard at him. He pointed to his left where a sign that read 'Trespassers Will Be Violated' that was by the window.   
"Hey look, another freak in the 'Freaks' house!" One of the boys said pointing.   
"Shut up!" The other boy said. "You'll bring the cops on us!"   
Squee reached over to the side and paused waiting for them to notice.   
"Hey, what's he doin?" The girl asked.   
Squee pulled back his arm holing a double barrel shot gun. Before the teenagers could react he aimed and fired blowing the first boy to speak literally in half.   
The girl screamed while the second boy stood there gibbering and wetting himself.   
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" The girl screamed.   
Squee leapt out of the window pulling a knife from his boots as he went. He was in front of the second boy first and stabbed him in the stomach ripping him open to the left.   
The girl stared wide-eyed unable to scream anymore. Instead she gasped out the word 'why'.   
He wiped the knife off on the first boys' shirt and looked up at her patiently. He rather liked watching female victims. They would either scream and stand there, scream and run, or fight him. Fights were to the death, but he was still alive.   
She started to cry and beg. Another thing he liked to watch.   
He stood up and circled her.   
She watched him, still crying and her mascara running.   
He looked down at her feet. Then looked her in the eye. Then looked at the junk ridden property line. Then twisted his head to look at the 'Trespassers Will Be Violated' sign.   
She hiccuped and tried to stop crying.   
He suddenly twisted sharply and brought the knife up through her head killing her instantly if not messily.   
A small 'squeak' sound came from the lit window the house next door. His old home, since his parents had 'vanished' it had been sold.   
A little boy stared with over-sized eyes at Squee.   
Squee walked over still holding the knife and leaned on the windowsill to the open window.   
"Hello, my name is Todd, you can call me Squee. What's your name?"   
The boy blinked. Then said quietly. "David."   
Squee tilted his head and suddenly the kid's door slammed open. A big man barreled in shouting obscenities.   
Squee leapt through the window and hauled up a chair breaking it over the mans head. He turned back to David while still holding a broken chair leg.   
"I'll call you Id. Want to get a Brainfreezy?"  
  



End file.
